fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Smile Pretty Cure VS Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! Ultra Happy!
Smile Pretty Cure VS Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! Ultra Happy! (スマイルプリキュアVS炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー　ＢＵＮＢＵＮ！ＢＡＮＢＡＮ！ウルトラハッピー！ Sumairu Purikyua tai Enjin Sentai Gōonjā: Bunbun! Banban! Urutora Happi!) is a fictional crossover "movie" which is currently being written by Cure Shabon in Celtx. Plot When the Aoki family is invited by the Sutō family to Miu Sutō and Sōsuke Esumi's wedding, the other Smile Pretty Cures and Candy decide to tag along, mostly due to Yayoi's eagerness to meet real superheroes. However, happiness is disrupted the sudden arrival of the half-Akanbe BanKiJyu, AkanBanki, who works for the Pollution Cadet Sisters, three former Gaiark members now allied with the Bad End Kingdom. Will the combined power of the Smile Pretty Cures and Go-Ongers be enough to save a kidnapped Sōsuke and stop this new menace? Movie-Exclusive Characters The Pollution Cadet Sisters (公害士官候補生姉妹 Kōgai Shikan Kōhosei Shimai) are a group of machine-women human-like triplets from the Machine World, as well as former Gaiark members. After Yogoshimacritein's defeat, the three retreated back into the Machine World, but decide to finally show themselves upon learning about Sōsuke and Miu's wedding. Unlike most Gaiark members they don't have sentence enders. *'Earth Pollution Cadet Usuginna' (害地士官候補生ウスギーナ Gaijin Shikan Kōhosei Usugīna) is the oldest sister, as well as leader of the trio. *'Water Pollution Cadet Fujune' (害水士官候補生フジュヌ Gaisui Shikan Kōhosei Fujunu) is the middle sister and the muscle of the trio. *'Air Pollution Cadet Kusuburella' (害気士官候補生クスブレラ Gaiki Shikan Kōhosei Kusuburera) is the flighty younger sister and the tactician of the trio. The Akanbe Banki (アカンベーバンキ Akanbe Banki), or AkanBanki (アカンバンキ Akanbanki) for short, is the Pollution Cadet Sisters' personal BanKiJyu, created from an Akanbe sphere not too long after they join forces with the Bad End Kingdom. To make up for the Sisters' lack of sentence enders, he ends his sentences with "~kanbe". New Powers The Engine Miracle Lights (エンジンミラクルライト Enjin Mirakuru Raito) are a special incarnation of the Miracle Lights, which combine the technology of Machine World with the magic power of Märchenland. Used to retrieve the Go-Ongers and Smile Cures' lost strength, as well as to grant Speedor the power-up form Engine Skydor (炎神スカイドール Enjin Sukaidōru) and to give Go-On Red and Cure Happy matching power-ups, Flyaway Go-On Red (フライアウェイゴーオンレッド Furaiauei Gōon Reddo) and Flyaway Cure Happy (フライアウェイキュアハッピー Furaiauei Kyua Happī). Cast Voice Actors *Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy: Misato Fukuen (福圓 美里 Fukuen Misato) *Akane Hino/Cure Sunny: Asami Tano (田野 アサミ Tano Asami) *Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace: Hisako Kanemoto (金元 寿子 Kanemoto Hisako) *Nao Midorikawa/Cure March: Marina Inoue (井上 麻里奈 Inoue Marina) *Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty: Chinami Nishimura (西村 ちなみ Nishimura Chinami) *Candy: Ikue Ōtani (大谷 育江 Ōtani Ikue) *Speedor: Daisuke Namikawa (浪川 大輔 Namikawa Daisuke) *Bus-On: Hisao Egawa (江川 央生 Egawa Hisao) *BearRV: Miki Inoue (井上 美紀 Inoue Miki) *Birca: Sōichirō Hoshi (保志 総一朗 Hoshi Sōichirō) *Gunpherd: Kenji Hamada (浜田 賢二 Hamada Kenji) *Carrigator: Kyousei Tsukui (津久井 教生 Tsukui Kyōsei) *Toripter: Shizuka Ishikawa (石川 静 Ishikawa Shizuka) *Jetras: Kiyotaka Furushima (古島 清孝 Furushima Kiyotaka) *Jumbowhale: Tomomichi Nishimura (西村 知道 Nishimura Tomomichi) *Bomper: Akiko Nakagawa (中川 亜紀子 Nakagawa Akiko) *Usuginna: Atsuko Tanaka (田中 敦子 Tanaka Atsuko) *Fujune: Megumi Ogata (緒方 恵美 Ogata Megumi) *Kusuburella: Chiwa Saitō (斎藤 千和 Saitō Chiwa) *AkanBanki: Hiro Sasaki (佐々木啓夫 Sasaki Hiro) *Wolfrun: Tomoyuki Shimura (志村 知幸 Shimura Tomoyuki) Live Actors *Sōsuke Esumi: Yasuhisa Furuhara (古原 靖久 Furuhara Yasuhisa) *Renn Kōsaka: Shinwa Kataoka (片岡 信和 Kataoka Shinwa) *Saki Rōyama: Rina Aizawa (逢沢 りな Aizawa Rina) *Hant Jō: Masahiro Usui (碓井 将大 Usui Masahiro) *Gunpei Ishihara: Kenji Ebisawa (海老澤 健次 Ebisawa Kenji) *Hiroto Sutō: Hidenori Tokuyama (徳山 秀典 Tokuyama Hidenori) *Miu Sutō: Yumi Sugimoto (杉本 有美 Sugimoto Yumi) Suit Actors *Go-on Red, Engine-Oh G12: Hirofumi Fukuzawa (福沢 博文 Fukuzawa Hirofumi) *Go-on Blue: Yoshifumi Oshikawa (押川 善文 Oshikawa Yoshifumi) *Go-on Yellow: Sanae Hitomi (人見 早苗 Hitomi Sanae) *Go-on Green: Yasuhiro Takeuchi (竹内 康博 Takeuchi Yasuhiro) *Go-on Black: Yasuhiko Imai (今井 靖彦 Imai Yasuhiko) *Go-on Gold: Jun Watanabe (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun) *Go-on Silver: Mizuho Nogawa (野川 瑞穂 Nogawa Mizuho) *AkanBanki: Toshihiro Ogura (小倉 敏博 Ogura Toshihiro) Theme Songs : See also: Smile Pretty Cure VS Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! Ultra Happy! Official Soundtrack *'"Wedding Bells"' **Artist: Mayumi Gojo and Hideyuki Takahashi *'"Smile First Rap -Märchen Custom-"' **Lyrics: Beatriz Barreto/Cure Shabon **Artist: Hitomi Yoshida with the Engine Kids Trivia *This team-up presumably takes place between SmPC12 and SmPC15, due to the appearance of the Tiara Modes and Pretty Cure Rainbow Healing. *This is the second time the Go-Ongers have interacted with anime characters. The first was with Nohara Shinnosuke from Crayon Shin Chan in a promo broadcasted before Go-Onger's premiere. However, unlike in the promo, in which Shin was in kigurumi form, the Smile Cures remain animated, in a way reminiscent to that of movies such as Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies